1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to endoscopic surgical devices and, more particularly, to endoscopic surgical graspers.
2. Background of Related Art
When performing endoluminal/transgastric surgery, it is necessary to tie a knot in the suture after the enterotomy (transgastric) or other defect is closed. Instruments are available to perform this function but are not user-friendly.